1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof case for an electronic device which is favorable for an electronic device such as a digital still camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waterproof case for an electronic device is provided with a plurality of operating members for operating an operation switch of an electronic device which is housed in the waterproof case. Such operating members include a push button which is provided on an outer surface of the waterproof case and a contact portion which is provided on an inner surface of the waterproof case and is configured to press the operation switch of the electronic device in response to a pressing operation of the push button. The electronic device housed in the waterproof case for an electronic device is operated by operating each of the operating members.
Some digital still cameras include a touch panel display obtained by applying a sheet-like transparent touch panel to a display surface of a display panel for image and video image display of the digital still cameras. The digital still camera is tend to be configured such that a function of operation switches is provided to a touch panel display so as to decrease the number of operation switches provided on a casing thereof. Accordingly, the digital still camera has a compact casing and the size of the display surface of the touch panel display is secured.
In a case where a digital still camera including such touch panel display is housed in a related art waterproof case for an electronic device described above, an operating portion including a plurality of push buttons, a boss portion for supporting the operating portion, and the contact portion of a related art operating member are aligned in a pressing direction and these portions are positioned in a profile of the touch panel display. Accordingly, in the related art waterproof case for an electronic device, it is difficult to visually recognize display contents and icons which are displayed on the touch panel display, and even when the size of the display surface of the touch panel display is increased, it is still difficult to visually recognize display contents.
Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-37136 (US 2009-032420A1) discloses a waterproof case for an electronic device in which an operating portion including a push button and a boss portion for supporting the operating portion are positioned outside a profile of a touch panel display and a contact portion which is made of transparent resin is formed to be positioned inside the profile via an elastic arm.
However, in the waterproof case for an electronic device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-37136 (US2009-032420A1), since a pressing direction of the push button and a direction in which the contact portion presses the touch panel display are same as each other, it is necessary to dispose the push button and the boss portion on a visual-recognition surface which faces the touch panel display of a case portion. Further, in the waterproof case for an electronic device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-37136 (US 2009-032420A1), the push button and the boss portion largely protrude from the visual-recognition surface so as to secure a stroke of a return spring which is configured to return the push button to the outside under pressure, limiting a design of the case.